Already Home
by thecolfs
Summary: The first time they were apart after the wedding was easy; the second time, however, lasted for months.


The first time they were apart after the wedding was easy; it lasted a weekend and it was because Blaine had an audition out of town and Kurt couldn't get out of work to accompany him.

The second time, however, lasted for months.

One Three Hill had been gaining popularity after Elliot and Dani both conveniently decided that New York was definitely the place for them and called Kurt about getting the band back together. He'd agreed, of course- performing was his passion.

What he didn't expect was for Dani to manage to book them another gig at Williamsburg Music Hall and for the producer of a small but growing record label to approach them about a deal. Soon after signing a contract they'd gotten gig after gig, each venue larger than the last until they'd eventually sold out their first show.

Blaine had been more than supportive throughout the whole ordeal, going to every performance that he could and talking them up at NYU at every opportunity he got. One Three Hill quickly managed to release their first official album and it climbed up the charts at an alarming rate before becoming one of the top ten albums downloaded on iTunes for several weeks in a row.

Needless to say, when their manager approached them with tentative tour dates and locations, they were eager to accept.

…

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Blaine asked his husband for the dozenth time in ten minutes.

"_Yes_, Blaine," Kurt told him with a fond smile. "And if I forget anything, I'll be sure to call you so you can tell me '_I told you so_' and make fun of me until one of us has to go back to the real world."

"I look forward to it," Blaine paused, his eyes filling with a look Kurt couldn't quite name but was heartbreaking all the same. He reached up and gently cradled his husband's cheek before pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey," he whispered, maintaining eye contact even as Blaine tried to shrink away from the intensity. "It's only four months, okay? And we'll skype every night."

"I know, I know," Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm just going to miss having my husband around, that's all."

"Aw, I'll miss being with my husband too," Kurt's teasing expression slipped into a more serious one and he tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead. "I really am going to miss you."

"I've already got tickets to your closing show back here," Blaine told him before pulling back to make eye contact. "And we aren't going to have a repeat of last time. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Neither am I," Kurt said seriously, his voice catching with emotion. "I promise."

They met in the middle, kissing with a lazy familiarity that came with years of practice, content to stay as close as they could for the remainder of their time together. Kurt was on the verge of tears at losing that feeling of safety and comfort when there was a knock at the door. Blaine tightened his grip on his husband, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"Four months," Kurt reminded him as he lead them both to the door. Blaine nodded before burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"Aw," Elliott commented once Kurt let him in. "As much as I hate to ruin whatever moment is happening right now, I've got a cab waiting downstairs. We're supposed to meet Dani at the airport. You ready to go, Rockstar?"

_No._ "Of course," Kurt answered. "Give me just a minute."

Elliott saluted and scurried back out of the apartment to give the pair some privacy.

"Four months," Kurt repeated. "We've so got this."

"We've got this," Blaine echoed, his voice tinged with sadness. Kurt cleared his throat and blinked away the tears he hadn't realized were becoming a problem.

"Want to help me carry my things downstairs?" He asked gently. Blaine nodded and grabbed one of Kurt's suitcases, following Kurt out the door after he'd taken two of his own.

"Alright, there are my lovebirds," Elliott teased once they were out by the cab. He took one of Kurt's suitcases and lifted it into the open trunk, motioning for them to leave the others by the curb for him to get and winking at Kurt.

That was probably one of his favorite things about Elliott: he was tactful and understood when people needed space.

"Thanks," Kurt told him before dragging Blaine back toward the apartment building. "Hey. We've been over this."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, unwilling to speak.

"I am _never_ saying goodbye to you," Kurt framed his husbands face with open palms and pressed a gentle kiss to each of his cheeks before pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Ever."

He sealed his lips over Blaine's once more but kept the kiss short and chaste, yet no less intense than the ones they'd shared in the privacy of their apartment. They broke apart quickly before Elliott could begin awkwardly clearing his throat as he often did when they were affectionate around him.

"I love you," Blaine told him seriously. "You're going to be fantastic up there. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud to be yours."

Kurt blinked back tears again and nodded. "I love you too."

"Alright," Elliott called out from inside the cab, "we're all packed up and ready to go."

"That's my cue," Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll text you as often as I can."

"Call me when you guys land, alright?"

"Of course," he agreed. He tangled their fingers together briefly before stepping backwards toward the cab. "I love you. See you in four months."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered and Kurt's heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

Kurt climbed into the backseat of the cab next to Elliott and blew a kiss at his husband before shutting the door.

The taxi pulled away from the curb and began its path toward the airport and Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine for as long as he could. Once they rounded the first corner, he slumped back into the seat with a heavy sigh.

They were several blocks away when Kurt's phone buzzed with a text.

**From Blaine: 3**

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and cradled his phone to his chest, barely registering Elliott's arm wrapping loosely around his shoulders. He said nothing, allowing Kurt to grieve in silence for the rest of the drive to the airport.


End file.
